


Yopparai Kenken = Kawaii Kenken

by ExiaRamsay



Category: Cocoa Otoko, Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiaRamsay/pseuds/ExiaRamsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasta que la muerte les separe. O el alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yopparai Kenken = Kawaii Kenken

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Kazuki, ni Kenken me pertenecen... se pertenecen el uno al otro ❤ (bromita) Ningún otro personaje/actor mencionado me pertenece tampoco.
> 
> Inspirado en la desastrosa nota de Kenken en el primer capítulo de "Motel"~ 
> 
> ¡Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/crítica son totalmente bienvenidas~! ❤

Simplemente no se imaginó verle detrás de la puerta de su departamento, ni en ese estado, ni a esas tantas horas de la noche. El rubio se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, y en la cabeza de Kato Kazuki no podía armarse del todo una idea del cómo es que había logrado llegar allí. ¿Se había equivocado de departamento? ¿alguien le había traído? ¿se había teletransportado?  
  
_—¡Kazukiiiii!—_ no, el rubio no había errado de puerta, ni de lugar, ni de persona. El muchacho se abalanzó sobre el aludido, estrangulándole el cuello con sus brazos y la nariz con el evidente olor a alcohol.  
  
El cantante nagoyano suspiró, y como pudo le hizo entrar en su departamento, rogando por que su amigo no estuviera tan ebrio como parecía.  
  
_—Kenken, ¿te sientes bien?—_ fue todo lo que le preguntó el pelinegro, una vez que logró sentar a Kamakari Kenta en uno de sus sofás. Éste no respondió y le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, Kato reparó en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban aborchonadísimas, y sus ojos apenas lograban mantenerse del todo abiertos ¿de dónde demonios venía?  
  
_—¿No vas a preguntarme nada más?—_ más que a pregunta sonó a reproche, y Kazuki, sentado en la mesa de centro justo frente a él, simplemente se encogió de brazos; cuando el rubio estaba bebido, su trato se hacía el doble de complicado de lo que generalmente era.  
  
El celular de Kato comenzó a sonar con la alarma particular de notificación de mensajes, pero Kazuki temió dejar tan solo un segundo al muchacho que tenía en frente, en un estado como ése, podía ser altamente peligroso. Sin poder evitarlo, el joven nagoyano recordó el incidente de no hace más de un año, cuando Kenta, ebrio, había ahuyentado a una de sus novias, solo por el hecho de que Kazuki estaba compartiendo departamento con ella, justo el día en que el rubio _necesitaba_ de él.  
  
Para su fortuna, actualmente estaba soltero, por lo que no había forma de sufrir los celos de Kamakari... aunque con él nunca se sabía. Por eso, en ese instante era mejor si dejaba sonar su celular por un rato, quién fuera que estuviera hablándole, ya se cansaría luego, meditó el cantante nagoyano.  
  
_—Al menos hoy Kazuki no va a ser frío conmigo, ¿verdad?—_ el rubio murmuró aquello mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en el sofá, para Kato esa frase pareció la de un niño al que quería que mimaran -como la mayoría de las veces ocurría con Kamakari-, por lo que respiró profundamente para armarse de paciencia y soportar los caprichos del muchacho.  
  
_—¿Y cuándo es que lo he sido?  
_  
_—No quería decir eso...—_ el tono de voz de Kamakari se apagó, y Kazuki supo que la situación iba más allá que un simple exceso en la ingesta de alcohol, vio a Kenta juntar sus manos, estirando sus mangas, ese gesto tímido de Kenta al que ya estaba acostumbrado; algo ocurría con él.  
  
Antes de que Kato dijera nada, el vocalista de _Cocoa Otoko_. se estremeció y el pelinegro notó que era causa del frío de la noche; Kenta solo estaba vistiendo una chaleca sobre su camiseta, y sus jeans rasgados que difícilmente lo abrigaban. Sin decir nada, Kazuki se levantó de su lugar con la intención de traerle algo para cubrirle, mas el rubio detuvo la acción.  
  
_—'Kachuki'... no me dejes solo—_ deteniéndole por el brazo, el osaqueño suplicó, y Kato ignoró por completo el hecho de que su nombre había sido mal pronunciado, para poner completa atención en los húmedos ojos de su mejor amigo.  
  
El actor más joven volvió a sentarse frente a él, mientras su antebrazo seguía siendo capturado por la fría mano del líder de _Cocoa Otoko._ Tomó sus manos para entibiarlas, mientras Kamakari seguía mirándole con ojos llorosos.  
  
_—¿Ocurrió algo?—_ la pregunta de Kazuki solo fue respondida con un asentimiento de Kenta, y seguida por un abrazo que el cantante nagoyano no demoró en responder.  
  
Incluso su cabello olía a alcohol, notó Kazuki, y aunque por primera vez en su vida algo le desagradaba en un abrazo del rubio, secretamente agradeció que Kamakari lo escogiera a él para derrumbarse cuando se encontraba en un estado como ése.  
  
_—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Kenken...—_ acarició el cabello de Kamakari, aún no se acostumbraba del todo que su amigo lo llevara así de corto, y es que la última vez que el joven osaqueño había estado deprimido había sido ya hace bastante, y en ese tiempo, mientras consolaba su llanto, Kazuki se había entretenido enredando sus dedos en esa pequeña melena rebelde que, hace poco menos de un año, él solía tener.  
  
_—¿Podrías llamarme así de nuevo?—_ Kenta pidió, con voz frágil, y sin cuestionarle nada, Kato obedeció.  
_—Kenken._  
_—De nuevo._  
_—Kenken._  
  
El rubio cerró con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kato, y éste aún no podía ni llegarse a imaginar qué era lo que le había ocurrido a su compañero de escenario ¿quién en el mundo había sido capaz de dañar a tan dulce muchacho?  
  
_—Kachuki...—_ habló en sus oídos, y Kato no pudo evitar estremecerse con esa voz.  
_—Dime..._  
_—Quiero...—_ Kenta enmudeció y Kazuki acarició su espalda para darle el valor de terminar su frase _— quiero... vomitar_.  
  
Kazuki no alcanzó a procesar la información cuando notó que su hombro ya era víctima de aquello. Cerró los ojos para dejar ir la ira. Ebrio y vomitado ¿qué hizo para merecer un mejor amigo como ése?  
  
Se separaron lentamente, más que nada para evitar que el rubio se mareara y siguiera ensuciando todo a su paso. Kamakari se llevó una mano a la boca, limpiándose con la manga de su chaleca, ensuciándola al mismo tiempo y Kazuki solo hizo una mueca de disgusto ante eso; su amigo no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, él no se rebajaría a discutir con un borracho.  
  
Kenta apoyó su espalda en el sofá, cerrando los ojos, y Kazuki aprovechó aquella instancia para dejarle solo, darse una fugaz ducha y volver dónde su amigo con un cambio de ropa. Pero aunque solo le tomó 15 minutos el hacer todo aquello, el vocalista de _Cocoa Otoko_. ya estaba pacíficamente descansando en el mundo de los sueños.  
Ni el sofá, ni la mesa, ni la alfombra habían corrido la misma suerte que Kato, así que éste agradeció que no tuviera que lavar nada de eso. Ahora quedaba limpiar solo dos cosas: la camiseta y la chaleca del bello durmiente.  
  
_—Kenken, hey, despierta—_ insistió Kazuki, pero el rubio solo soltó un gruñido, porque no tenía ganas de que nadie le molestara _—_ _¡Kenta!  
_  
Kamakari abrió los ojos, con una expresión de enfado, pensando en la poca delicadeza de su amigo. Venir a molestarlo cuando estaba en mitad de un sueño erótico con una muchacha alemana.  
  
_—Quítate esa ropa que está sucia, ten, ponte ésta—_ comandó Kato con voz monótona mientras esperaba que su amigo obedeciera sin chistar, pero Kenta estaba lejos de ser su ideal.  
  
Reclamando, murmurando insultos en lo que parecía ser _osaka-ben_ , Kamakari se quitó la chaleca y antes de que la lanzara en la alfombra, Kazuki se la arrebató para dejarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia, junto a su propia ropa que ya había sido víctima del contenido del estómago del joven osaqueño.  
  
Kenta se recostó otra vez, se sentía bastante cansado, y sus últimas energías las había gastado quitándose la chaleca; era momento de volver con la alemana que lo esperaba en sus sueños. Kazuki comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
  
_—Kenken, ¿puedes quitarte la camiseta también?_  
_—No seas molesto, Kazuki._  
_—Kenta, si no te quitas eso a la cuenta de tres, yo mismo lo haré—_ juró Kazuki, aunque se arrepintió de lo último justo al final, ya tenía suficiente con sentir ese desagradable hedor como para encima tener que enfrentarse a él directamente.  
  
_—Monika será la única que me la quite._  
  
¿Quién demonios era Monika? Kato suspiró, y trató de pensar en que seguramente si sus papeles se invirtieran Kenta haría lo mismo por él. Sí, seguramente Kenta haría lo mismo por él.  
  
Solo que Kazuki jamás se emborrachaba, jamás molestaba a sus amigos, ni tenía la costumbre de vomitar sus departamentos.  
  
_—Levanta los brazos.  
_  
Chasqueando la lengua, Kenta obedeció mientras Kazuki hacia todo lo posible para quitarle la camiseta sin que Kamakari pusiera otra vez resistencia. Tuvo éxito, lanzó la camiseta al cesto, pero cuando volvió su vista, los ojos de llanto del rubio habían vuelto a estar allí.  
  
Kazuki se quedó unos segundos en silencio, perdiéndose en esos ojos avellanados, pero pronto reparó en que su amigo podía resfriarse y le ofreció el cardigan que había traído para él.  
  
_—¿Es desagradable verme así?—_ recibió la ropa de Kazuki, mas no se vistió con ella, primero necesitaba saber la respuesta de Kato.  
  
¿Así? ¿así cómo? ¿Ebrio, deprimido o ...desnudo? Kazuki mantuvo la vista fija en la mirada de Kamakari, no sabía a qué se refería, pero algo le decía que tras esa preguntaba estaba la causa de su estado.  
  
_—No sé de qué..._  
_—Fueron muy crueles—_ le interrumpió Kamakari, con la vista perdida en algún punto del recuerdo de ese día _—_ _la gente no debería reírse del complejo de los demás ¿verdad, Kazuki?_  
  
El joven nagoyano no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Kenta estaba hablando, sencillamente no entendía nada. Jamás había notado que al ver tan expuesta la piel blanca de su amigo le costara tanto trabajo concentrarse.  
  
_—Cuando bajé mi camiseta—_ continuó Kenta _—_ _me llamaron desagradable—_  confesó con una mueca de tristeza y sus ojos se enrojecieron por reprimir las lágrimas.  
  
El actor nagoyano recordó aquél particular complejo de Kamakari con respecto al tamaño de sus tetillas, durante las sesiones de desnudos en Tailandia, Kamakari se lo había confesado. El pelinegro se sorprendió de sí mismo al recordar algo de hace tantos años atrás, y más de que ese tema siguiera incomodando a su amigo.  
  
_—¡Kazuki!  
_  
Kato pestañeó varias veces, se suponía que esa era la parte en la que el Nagoyano le decía algo para consolarle y Kenta estaba esperando esas palabras, pero la verdad Kazuki no tenía idea de qué decirle. ¿Quién le había llamado así? ¿y por qué Kenta se expuso de esa forma?  
  
_—Y-yo creo que son normales..._  
_—No lo son._  
_—Yo pienso que sí..._  
_—Kazu-_  
  
De pronto, Kamakari atacó la camiseta de Kazuki, en un intento desesperado de arrebatársela, el pelinegro logró reaccionar antes de que eso ocurriera, mas el rubio continuó forcejeando para desvestir a Kato.  
  
_—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡S-suéltame!_  
_—Comparemos_  
_—¡¡E-estás demente!!  
_  
Kazuki se negaba por completo a tamaña estupidez, y es que jamás había estado dentro de sus pasatiempos comparar el tamaño de sus pezones con el resto de sus amigos. Aunque por el contrario, para el líder de _Cocoa Otoko_ , en ese instante aquello parecía lo más normal del mundo.  
  
_—Kenta, ¡es suficiente!—_ tomándole por las muñecas, Kazuki detuvo a su amigo, el rubio frunció el ceño en una mezcla de impotencia y pena. Kato redujo considerablemente la fuerza con la que afirmaba al muchacho, porque de pronto se sentía culpable de ser tan brusco con Kamakari estando él en un estado como ése.  
  
_—Kazuki...—_ los ojos de Kamakari volvieron a humedecerse, pero esta vez Kazuki no quiso seguir con ese tipo de ambiente; si le abrazaba otra vez corría el riesgo de ser vomitado una vez más.  
  
_—T-tus pezones son normales—_ Kazuki fingió darle un examen visual cuando dio una mirada fugaz al pecho del osaqueño, pero en realidad solo dejó su mente en blanco antes de que sus pensamientos fueran intervenidos por alguna idea más retorcida.  
  
_—Por supuesto que-_  
  
_—Así que no se hable más del tema—_  interrumpiéndole, el pelinegro se apresuró a vestir a su amigo, repitiéndose en su mente que lo hacía porque no quería que se resfriara. Kamakari le miraba atento mientras Kazuki abrochaba los botones del cardigan, y algo en eso le ponía nervioso.  
  
_—¿Es muy tonto que me llamen "Kenken"?_  
  
Kato negó con la cabeza, curioso de saber por qué el rubio estaba preguntándose todo eso, mas sin deseos de abordar el tema con una persona que no estaba del todo consciente de lo que decía.  
  
_—Tengo 27 años..._  
  
_—No le veo el problema—_ abrochando el último botón, Kazuki se puso de pie para llevar la ropa sucia hasta la lavadora, Kamakari guardó silencio y abrazando sus rodillas susurró un " _gracias_ ".

  
~ * ~  
  
  
_—Kazuki...—_ sentado sobre la cama del pelinegro, Kamakari le miraba mientras éste desamarraba sus bototos en silencio _—_ _¿crees que soy lindo?_  
  
El cantante nagoyano se puso de pie, estaba un poco cansado de las preguntas existenciales de Kamakari, sabía que todo era producto del alcohol y aunque jamás le había visto actuar con tan poca confianza en sí mismo, de nuevo concluyó que no discutiría nada con Kenta mientras estuviera bebido.  
  
_—Sí lo creo, ahora a dormir—_ le ordenó mientras se llevaba los botines de Kenta a la entrada, donde se supone que deberían haber estado desde un comienzo.  
Cuando regresó, Kamakari seguía en el mismo lugar en que le había dejado _—_ _Kenken..._  
  
_—¿No es raro ser lindo cuando tienes 27?_  
  
Kazuki suspiró y arrodillándose frente a él tomó sus manos.  
  
_—¿Me vas a contar lo que ocurrió?_  
  
Los ojos de Kenta se empaparon en lágrimas, y sus hombros se encogieron, Kazuki sintió impotencia al ver así a Kenta, tan vulnerable, tan herido.  
  
_—Hey—_ levantándole de la barbilla le obligó a enfrentar su mirada _— tú eres Kenken, el chico más dulce y más cool que he conocido en mi vida ¿por qué de pronto perdiste tu confianza?_  
  
_—No soy lindo, parezco un mono_.  
  
Kazuki sonrió, el tono infantil con que Kenta lo decía le resultaba adorable, la forma en que se limpiaba las lágrimas con el puño de su cardigan también, la forma en que su ropa le quedaba holgada, la forma en que intentaba dejar de llorar, la forma en que sus mejillas seguían ruborizadas por el alcohol. Incluso la forma en la que respiraba. Kato jamás había considerado lindo a otro hombre, otro hombre no causaba tanta ternura en él. Solo Kenken. Siempre Kenken.  
  
_—¿Quién te dijo que no eras lindo?_  
_—El director—_ Kenta sorbió sus lágrimas y Kazuki sujetó más fuerte de sus manos.  
  
Ahora, ¿un director? ¿qué director? Según lo que Kato sabía de la propia boca del vocalista de _Cocoa Otoko_ , éste no estaba postulando a ningún cast, y por lo demás, nunca antes un director le había dicho algo así a Kamakari Kenta. Más bien todo lo contrario.  
  
_—¿Fue él también quien te dijo que eras desagradable?_  
_—No... esas fueron las chicas de la goukon... y la "maestra de las goukon"._  
  
¿Kenta venía de una _goukon_? Eso explicaba el alcohol y explicaba el hecho de que su complejo había salido como tema de conversación. Pero, ¿quién era la maestra de las _goukon_? y ¿qué relación tenía con el director?  
  
_-¿Estabas... grabando un programa sobre citas grupales?_  
_-...fue una nota de 'Motel'._  
  
Cuando Kenta pronunció el nombre del nuevo programa que su banda y él estaban por comenzar, su voz se volvió a quebrar y entre sollozos intentó explicar lo que había sucedido ese día.  
  
_—...todos eran muy fríos... el director incluso olvidó mi nombre...—_ decía y volvía a hipar _—_ _...me dieron un oso, pero cuando le dije que era lindo, ella dijo "desagradable"... ¡y el director dijo que Kousuke es más genial que yo!_  
  
Kato le escuchaba atento para comprender qué era lo que atormentaba tanto a su amigo, pero en realidad por mucho que se esforzara, el hecho de que Kenta no estuviera conectando ideas y que el relato estuviera siendo narrado entre gemidos entrecortados, se le hacía casi imposible seguirle el hilo a lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
_—Entonces el profesor me preguntó cuántos puntos debía tener mi pareja... ¡pero estaba nervioso!—_ Kamakari soltó las manos del pelinegro con el único propósito de hacer ademanes con ellas de molestía y desesperación por que alguien le entendiera _—"¿qué edad tienes?" dijo, porque me llaman Kenken, como burlándose... ¿y qué tiene que me avergüence fácilmente? ¿naa, Kazuki?  
_  
Kenta arqueó sus cejas y sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello, tironéandoselo, Kazuki le miró con lástima y tomándole de las muñecas le separó para que dejara de hacerse daño. Más que responderle sus dudas, las frases de Kenta habían hecho únicamente que surgieran otras nuevas, pero al menos ahora había logrado desahogar al muchacho, y para Kazuki ése era un logro importante.  
  
_—...pensé que yo era popular..._ —la voz del rubio se apagó, terminando en un sufrido sollozo.  
  
El más joven no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ayudar a Kenta; ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, pensó en que tal vez debía llamar a Hosogai Kei para que le aclarara qué diablos había pasado en el programa, pero no quería molestar a alguien a esas tantas horas de la madrugada. Además... las lágrimas de Kenta eran su prioridad.  
  
_—Kenken, sí eres popular...no eres nada de lo que esa gente dijo—_  Kazuki despejó sus lágrimas y habló con voz suave pero segura, para convencer a Kenta que aquellas personas no tenían la razón _—_ _da igual si tienes 27 años, da igual si hay cosas que te apenan, da igual si tu sobrenombre es lindo ¡porque lo eres!_  
  
_—Kazuki, ¡ni siquiera sirvo para una cita grupal!_  
_—En primer lugar, no las necesitas, y en segundo lugar, esas citas son absurdas y superficiales._  
_—Pero... les desagradé a todos y..._  
  
El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Mirando hacia atrás, siempre fue Kato quien sufría por la falta de confianza en su propio atractivo, y fue Kamakari quien le ayudó infinitas veces haciéndole subir su autoestima. El actor de Osaka jamás había perdido su belleza ni su confianza en ella, Kenta sabía bastante bien cómo hacer para lucir cool o lindo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, él mismo tenía la seguridad suficiente para estar consiente de su propio encanto ¿a dónde se había ido ese muchacho?  
  
Kenta bajó la vista, y Kato dejó de lado su enojo, él no era nadie para decirle al rubio qué sentir ni qué pensar sobre él mismo, pero Kamakari estaba sosteniendo las manos de Kazuki. No eran las manos de alguno de sus miembros, no eran las manos de las chicas de la _goukon_... eran _sus_ manos. Kazuki pensó que con ese detalle Kenta le estaba dado el suficiente derecho para intervenir en lo que había sucedido ese día.  
  
_—Kenken... ellos no te conocen, ¿qué más da su opinión?_  
_—Sí importa, jamás conseguiré una novia._  
_—Por favor, puedes conocer mejores chicas en cualquier otro lugar._  
_—Doy malas primeras impresiones..._  
  
Kato guardó silencio, aún recordaba la primera vez que vio a Kenta, en ese tren, camino al casting del musical del Príncipe del Tenis, cuando sus ojos no podían evitar detenerse en él, pero lo evitaba para que no se diera cuenta de sus miradas.  
  
Aún podía recordar la primera vez que habló con él, en el mismo casting, cuando creyendo que era menor que él le hablo informal, y cuando supo su edad en seguida cambió su japonés a _keigo_. Pero Kenta no se burló de él, Kenta le dio una sonrisa y continuó la conversación como si nada hubiese ocurrido. La sonrisa de ese joven era amable y su forma de hablar era muy dulce. Por primera vez, en sus entonces veinte años, Kazuki creyó que un hombre le parecía lindo.  
  
_—¿Sabes lo que pensé de ti cuando te vi por primera vez, no?_  
El rubio asintió _—_ _pero ya no soy el mismo de antes._  
_—Eres cien veces, mil, millones de veces mejor._  
  
Kamakari ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos seguían volviéndose cristalinos; miró hacia las manos de Kazuki, luego hacia sus ojos color chocolate, miró otra vez hacia sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior.  
  
_—¿Kazuki...saldrías conmigo si fueras una chica?_  
_—Me casaría contigo._  
  
Kamakari sonrió, de verdad, por primera vez en todo ese desastroso día.  
  
_—¿Por qué Kazuki siempre dice lo que necesito escuchar?_  
  
Kazuki le devolvió la sonrisa y dándole un pellizco en la nariz, le envió a dormir. Kamakari obedeció, mas no dejó de mirar al pelinegro hasta que éste cerró la puerta de su habitación. Continuó sonriendo hasta que ya no pudo escuchar más los pasos del joven nagoyano, y entonces se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
El pelinegro regresó a la sala de estar y se recostó en el sofá. Ese día había sido un día especialmente duro; los arreglos para el _Mentame_ y las grabaciones de _Vampire Stories_ estaban dejándole completamente exhausto. Agradeció que al día siguiente tuviera menos planes en su agenda, y aunque los tuviera, al menos no tendría que levantarse tan temprano como el resto de días de esa semana. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, sintió el tono de mensajes de su celular. Era Kei, con veinte mensajes preguntando por su líder.  
  
_"Está bien, está aquí. Ya se durmió"._  
_"Lo lamento, el director me llamó preguntándome qué hacía con él y le di tu dirección, porque Kenken no dejaba de pedir hablar contigo"_  
_"Ya veo. No te preocupes, no es una molestia"._  
_"Kenken estaría perdido sin ti"._  
_"Buenas noches, Kei"._  
  
Esperó que el bajista de _Cocoa Otoko_  se despidiera para dejar su celular sobre la mesa ¿por qué es que siempre Kenta buscaba refugio en él? ¿por qué siempre contaba con él? ¿en realidad Kenken estaría perdido sin él?  
  
Kazuki suspiró pesadamente, porque algo le decía que le quedaba toda una eternidad de tener que cuidar a ese problemático chico. Pero estaba bien, porque no quería que nadie más tuviera esa responsabilidad. Porque era su mejor amigo, y porque lo amaba, más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

  
~ * ~

  
Se asomó de a poco desde la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro, le divisó en la cocina, preparando lo que presumía era chocolate caliente -podía saberlo por el dulce aroma que llegaba hasta el cuarto de Kazuki-, notó que el joven nagoyano ya había advertido su presencia pero siguió esperando, como un gato acechando su presa.  
  
_—Ya vi que estás allí. Ven aquí, no estoy enojado._  
  
Esa era la señal que Kenta estaba esperando para salir, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda comenzó a acercarse a su amigo, como un niño al que habían regañado recientemente.  
  
_—Lo 'chiento', 'Kachuki'... por todo lo que hice ayer._  
  
Kazuki siguió dándole la espalda, se guardó para sí mismo el hecho de que consideró adorable la forma infantil de hablar de Kenta; aunque sabía muy bien que esa era solo una táctica para liberarse de cualquier problema que tuviera con él.  
  
_—Está bien, pero tú lavarás lo que ensuciaste ayer._  
  
Kenta hizo una mueca de disgusto, y dejó de lado su actitud de niño, porque simplemente no había funcionado. Se sentó en la mesa mientras estiraba sus músculos para desperezarse, Kazuki le miró de reojo, había vuelto la actitud rebelde de Kamakari.  
  
_—Y como recompensa por soportarte ayer, tú lavas los platos del desayuno—_ comandó el nagoyano sonriendo, mientras servía el chocolate caliente en uno de los tazones frente a él.  
  
El rubio hizo otra mueca y se cruzó de brazos _—_ _serías una esposa mandona... mejor quédate como hombre, Kazuki.  
_  
_—Pero sería tu única opción, porque nadie más te aguantaría—_ puntualizó Kazuki mientras esta vez servía leche de otro jarrón.  
  
Kenta lo meditó un momento y en seguida accedió _—_ _buen punto, casémonos._  
  
_—No, gracias, aprecio mi vida._  
_—Hasta que la muerte nos separe~_  
  
Dándose la vuelta, Kazuki dejó la taza de chocolate caliente frente a Kenta, el rubio levantó su vista hacia él, quien le miraba serio.  
  
_—¿Puedo besar a la novia?_  
  
Kenta sonrió _— tú eres la novia._  
  
Kato se sentó frente a él bebiendo su café con leche _— cierto—_ murmuró.  
  
Hubo un silencio, y luego el cantante osaqueño comenzó a reír, pronto Kazuki acompañó esas risas.  
  
Puede que no fueran un matrimonio, ni siquiera una pareja, pero ambos se habían hecho una silenciosa promesa, hace muchos años atras; Kazuki le había prometido cuidarle en todo momento, no importase lo difícil de su trato, y por su parte, Kenta le había prometido seguir dándole dolores de cabezas por un tiempo sempiterno, pero también, adornar su vida de sonrisas y momentos inolvidables.  
  
Eran promesas sinceras, promesas inocentes, promesas etéreas; pero todas tenían un único propósito: estar juntos para siempre, hasta que la muerte les separe. O el alcohol.

 

 

* * *

goukon: Populares citas grupales de Japón. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> (2011)


End file.
